priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 24 - Goodbye, PriPara
Goodbye, PriPara is the 24th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on December 13th, 2014. Plot ''After discovering an old PriTicket in Gloria's office, Laala, Mirei, Shion, Dorothy and Leona learn that Gloria used to be an idol in PriPara! Just as Gloria finds out that both Mirei and Laala are idols, she reveals her idol past. '' Synopsis Following the events from the previous episode, Gloria finds Laala in her office and Laala falls from her chair and bumps into her. Laala says it's not what she thinks and Gloria then questions her more, until Laala gives her the present from Papa's Pasta. This only works partially though, and she kicks Laala out of her office, along with the old Friend Ticket. Later that afternoon, the girls examine the Friends Ticket. Mirei explains that according to her extensive research it had to have belonged to Gloria, which leads them to realize that she was an idol in PriPara when she was younger. Meanwhile, Gloria realizes and discovers that Laala and Mirei are idols in PriPara and goes on her way to find them and expose them. As the girls look at Mirei's research, Gloria appears before them and questions both Laala and Mirei, while Dorothy continues to get rid of the weeds in the school grass. Laala apologizes and Mirei questions Gloria on why she takes the students' PriTickets when she had one of her own as a girl, but Gloria attempts to take the PriTickets when a sleepy Sophie suddenly arrives on the back of a goat. Gloria asks why Sophie is so sleepy and Laala explains to Gloria that PriPara is really important to Sophie and without it, she'll always be like this. This leads Gloria to tell the six girls the story about why she hates PriPara. It was many years ago when Gloria was just ten years old. She entered PriPara for the first time, explaining how popular Prism Stone was back then. Whilst entering for the first time, Gloria loved every minute of it, but the one thing she couldn't get through was a claw game, where she could win various pieces of candy. A girl with long purple hair shares her candy with the young Gloria and reveals herself to be Himeka. The two are inseparable and become the closest of friends, even as they share Friends Tickets with one another. Then, one day, they promised to meet outside the PriPara and in the real world. However, Gloria waits and waits for her but she never showed up, which made her angry enough to view revenge against PriPara. As this was going on, Himeka was busy searching for her but was unable to find her. Back in the present day, Gloria finishes her story of why she hates PriPara and then she then prepares to take Laala's and Mirei's PriTickets, but Laala convinces her not to by telling her how much she loves it. She claims Himeka may not have broken the promise but Gloria isn't convinced until Leona returns Sophie's PriTicket to her and Gloria asks her where she is going. Sophie answers that she is going to PriPara and the trio make their way there while telling Kuma to hurry up and get to the Stage. Back at Paprika Private, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona have a TV set up for Gloria to see SoLaMi Smile perform live and to change her mind. Laala, Mirei and Sophie change into their respective coords and sing and dance to "Happy-pa-Lucky!". During the performance, Gloria gets up and goes to Prism Stone. At first she is blocked, but as she is able to enter she sees Mrs. Manaka, who recognizes her from the PriTicket. This shocks everyone, including Laala upon realizing that Himeka is her mother. Major Events *It has been revealed that Gloria went to Pripara when she was young. *It has also been revealed that Gloria hates PriPara because of a promise "broken" by Himeka, who is later revealed to be Mrs. Manaka. **The promise broken was to meet each other one day outside the Prism Stone shop, but Himeka never came. ** It turns out that the promise wasn't broken, as we see in one scene. Himeka looked around for her, but they were unable to recognize each other. *Gloria has finally been able to go to Prism Stone after watching SoLaMi♡SMILE perform. *Gloria realizes that Laala and Mirei go to PriPara. * Sophie retrieves her PriTicket back. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Kuma *Usagi *Gloria Ookanada *Himeka Manaka Trivia *Mrs. Manaka's real name is revealed to be Himeka. *Gloria's nickname in PriPara was Sugar. *An old version of Friends Ticket exchanging was revealed, which was cutting off the top part of the PriTicket with scissors. *This episode also features a song by TRF(the original artists of Boy Meets Girl and Ez Do Dance from the Pretty Rhythm series). The name of the song is Samui Yoru Dakara... (寒い夜だから…) or Because It's Cold Outside.... It is played during the Flashback of Himeka and Gloria. Animation Errors *In one scene during Gloria's flashback, when Himeka spoke out a phrase while getting her candy, her mouth didn't move. Videos Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes